A Second Chance
by bookwormgirl69
Summary: Ink!Sans arrives in the human world universe for the first time, interested in a single human. Kimberly, surprised at his entrance at first, quickly becomes his best friend and they grow close over a course of a few weeks. But what Ink doesn't realize is that their time is limited. Now short drabbles added.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I absolutely love Undertale and all its various universes, and I wanted to write a short story about it, so here it is. This is going to be a two-shot fanfic of Inktale. I don't know very much about Ink!Sans other than he is the protector of the Undertale AUs, and occasionally fights against Error!Sans. If you don't know who they are, I suggest you look at Tumblr for the comics or deviantart. If I get anything wrong about Ink, please let me know, and I will correct it. Now that that's out of the way, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ink!Sans. He is owned by comyet from Tumblr. Kimberly is mine.**

* * *

Twenty year old Kimberly put down her pen and ran her hands through her honey blond wavy locks. She heavily sighed and twisted her head to her bedroom window, her head resting on her open palms and elbows propped up on her writing desk. It was a hot sunny day with a few puffy clouds dotting the blue sky. Birds happily chirped as they zoomed past her window. The leaves on several trees were rustled by a strong breeze.

The blond sighed again and turned back to her short story. Kimberly picked up her pen and tapped it against the paper, waiting for inspiration to hit her. She then tapped the writing utensil on her forehead, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

She was currently home alone, occupying her time with her hobby. The house was deadly silent as her mom was working during most of the day.

Kimberly groaned in exasperation when nothing came to her. She threw her arms in the air and plopped face first on her desk. The ink bottle that rested on the upper right corner of her desk shook from the tremble and toppled over. The blond raised her head swiftly when she heard it clatter on the ground. She looked over the edge and frowned when the ink started spreading across the floor.

Kimberly sucked in her teeth. "Great, now I have to clean that up," she mumbled to herself. "What a waste of good ink too."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a few paper towels to clean up her mess. She returned and bent down, hand hovering over the spot until it started bubbling. The blond snagged her hand back and stared puzzled at the ink.

"Um, I don't think ink is supposed to do that," Kimberly commented out loud.

She stood straight and took a step back as the bubbling increased and droplets of ink floated up in the air. All of a sudden, a stranger formed from the ink and stood proudly before her. Her brain clicked that there was an unknown person in her bedroom.

The blond screamed in fright and scrambled back onto her bed as far away from the person as possible. "Wha-how-who-"

The person, or skeleton she mentally corrected as she noticed its skull and eye sockets, lifted his hands defensively, trying to look non-threatening.

"Woah, I'm sorry," he apologized kindly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

At his tranquil tone, Kimberly calmed down but remained cautious. Once her heart stopped attempting to burst out of her chest, she took in the stranger's appearance. The skeleton aspect was obvious but he wore ragged yet cool clothing. A blue sweater was tied around his waist over his black shirt and brown pants. Black leggings with blue rune-like lines covered his leg bones and sneakers donned his feet. Fingerless gloves covered his bony hands. A long light brown scarf wrapped around his neck and trailed behind him. A sash filled with crayons crossed over his chest and a giant paintbrush was strapped to his back. A black ink blot coated a small corner of his jaw.

What captured her attention were his pupils in his eye sockets. They weren't regular pupils like a human's. A blue circle filled his right eye socket, and a yellow star filled the other.

The blond's eyes roved over the skeleton's figure once again. "Who…" she started to say, "Or what are you?"

The skeleton, seeing that the human was calm now, shot Kimberly a bright grin. His pupils changed to a purple swirl and green oval. "My name is Ink Sans, but people call me Ink. I am the protector of different alternate universes."

Kimberly completely relaxed her tense body, gazing at Ink with curious eyes now. She quickly warmed to his sunny personality. "Okay," she responded softly and smiled in return. "Hello, Ink. I'm Kimberly, but I prefer to be called Kim."

Ink's grin grew wider. "Nice to meet you."

Kim realized that her imagination must be going haywire if she imagined an artistic skeleton materializing out of a puddle of ink. She didn't care in the slightest.

"So, are you actually a walking and talking skeleton?" she questioned, fascination glittering in her blue irises.

Ink shrugged. "I'm as real as can be."

Kim scooted closer to Ink. "Why are you here in my world, more specifically my bedroom? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Well," Ink began to explain, "when you spilled the ink, it created a portal on my side and I wanted to investigate the new universe. I immediately saw the beautiful drawings through the gate and decided to meet the person who made them."

The blond blushed at the compliment. Her eyes gazed at the multiple drawings and paintings pinned and tapped to all four of her walls. There were barely any space left to put anything. Some were sketches, others professionally drawn art. Most of them were drawn on regular sized paper and some were on posters.

"I'm the one who drew all of these if that's what you're asking," the blond said, acting slightly shy. "Drawing is my favorite hobby along with writing."

Without any warning, Ink vomited black ink. Kim leaned away from him with a squeak. She stared dumbstruck at the new puddle at his feet.

Her jaw hung open. "Did you… just vomit ink?"

Ink sheepishly wiped his mouth with the back of his bony hand. He shot her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, sorry. I do that sometimes when I get overexcited. I'm just happy to find someone who shares my interests."

At first, Kim was fairly disgusted with the vomiting, but laughed it off a second later. She told herself a long time ago that she would embrace any level of weirdness.

"Do you want to see more of my works?" Kim bounced off her bed and opened her bedside drawer, taking out a plastic portfolio nearly bulging with papers. "I don't have any space left on my walls, so I just stuff my drawings in this portfolio."

Ink excitedly hopped from foot to foot. "Heck yeah, I'd love to!"

For the remainder of the day, the human blond and artistic skeleton admired Kim's work. Ink showed off his own creations to his human friend, even teaching her his own style of drawing.

Soon, the sky outside shifted to hues of orange and red. People began returning home after a long day of work.

Ink stood up and stretched his arms over his skull. "Sorry Kim, but I must go back now."

Kim pouted. "Oh. Must you really go? We were having so much fun."

Ink chuckled. "Again, sorry, but I've got a huge responsibility. Different universes to protect, you know."

She sighed, saddened at the thought that she'll never see Ink again. "Okay, I understand."

At the dejected expression, the skeleton sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't be sad. I'll come visit you every day from now on. How does that sound?"

She instantly perked up, her lips stretching into a sunny grin. "That sounds awesome! I can't wait!"

Ink stepped to the spilled ink puddle, throwing one more glance over his shoulder to Kim. "See ya soon!"

Kim waved goodbye just as he jumped into the puddle, the liquid vanishing with him. "Bye Ink!"

* * *

Ink lived up to his promise and visited Kimberly every day whenever her mom was away at work. He read her stories with vigor, and Kim learned many art techniques from him.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked Ink when he held up a black stick in front of her face.

"It's charcoal," he answered.

Kim's eyes lighted up. "Oh, I've heard of it! I've always wanted to use one of those. Can you teach me?"

The skeleton nodded, his pupils changing colors and shapes. "Sure!"

Another day, they were outside in her backyard, a long roll of blank paper resting in front of them. Ink sat cross-legged a couple of feet from Kim while she stood, staring down at the paper, wondering what to draw.

He eyed her clothes. Earlier, she changed into a tank top and faded jean shorts, both clothing splattered with different colored paints. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. He admitted to himself that seeing her this way made her attractive. She reminded him of himself when he sometimes went overboard with his paint.

Ink was jarred from his thoughts when Kimberly spoke to him. "Hey Ink, may I borrow your paintbrush please?"

"Alright." He slid his brush off his back and handed it to Kim. "It has the ability to use any paint you desire."

"Really?" She gazed at the brush in awe. "If that's the case, I want to use watercolors. I've been meaning to improve on that."

The blond pressed the tip to the paper, paint suddenly spreading across the parchment. Different colors mysteriously changed when she thought about them. As she painted, Ink found he couldn't tear his eye sockets away from her. He was mesmerized by the way she held his paintbrush and how she directed it in beautiful strokes.

Kim finished with a swift slash, smiling at her work. "All done!"

Ink managed to move his eyes away from her and gazed at her drawing. It was an intricately drawn Western dragon.

Sweat appeared on his skull and his mouth quirked downwards into a frown. He reached his hand out. "Kim, I don't think that was a good-"

But he wasn't able to finish his warning. The drawing peeled itself off the paper, coming to life. Kim stared at the now alive dragon in wonder. Ink jumped to his feet, ready to protect his human friend in case it attacked her. Granted, the dragon was small, the same size as her head, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

The winged reptile blew out a small, rainbow-colored fire breath then nuzzled against Kim's cheek. She giggled and petted the mythical creature. It purred in response.

Ink relaxed and smiled at the cute interaction. His cheeks dusted rainbow when she turned to him with her bright smile.

Kim continued painting other things, careful not to draw anything dangerous. Her lips were constantly stretched in wide grins, her mood happy ever since Ink entered her life. She hadn't been in high spirits in ages, and cherished each minute she spent with the artistic skeleton.

Little did both of them knew that their time together was shortening by the day.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. The last chapter should be uploaded in a few days, so look forward to that. Have a nice day and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of this story. I don't have much to say, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ink. He belongs to comyet. Kim belongs to me.**

* * *

For the past few weeks, Ink and Kim spent majority of their time together just drawing and painting. Ink loved every second he had being around his human friend. He never thought he would find someone who was as passionate about art as he was.

Though, he was unaware that their time together was going to be cut so abruptly.

Recently, Ink arrived in Kim's room to not find her there. He always found a small post-it note on her writing desk, saying she had somewhere important to go for the day. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his home, planning on coming back tomorrow.

However, she wasn't home the next day either or the day after that. Now Ink was worried. Kim kept on leaving new notes by the smell of fresh ink, but they didn't elaborate at all about her multiple absences.

One day, he appeared in her bedroom once again and smiled when he saw her. She was lying on her bed in a curled position, her back facing him.

It seemed she didn't notice his presence so he called out to her. "Kim!"

Said person raised her head by an inch and looked over her shoulder. Kim shot him a small smile. "Oh, hey Ink. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

Ink's grin turned into a frown and he cocked his head to the side. Her voice and smile were both weak, as if she was struggling with the common gestures.

The skeleton strut to his friend. "Is everything alright, Kim? You don't seem like yourself."

Kim twisted her body to him with a pained wince. She quickly covered it with another tiny grin.

"I'm fine," she said, waving off his concern. "You don't need to worry about me."

Suddenly, Kim erupted into a terrible coughing fit. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to smother the loud volume. Ink's bones turned cold and he rushed to her side. He sat on her bed and rubbed her back in a soothing manner, trying to quell her wracking body.

Her coughing fit lasted for two minutes then stopped, leaving Kim gasping for air. She removed her hand and Ink's eye sockets widened at the sight. Her hand was stained in blood.

"Okay, I don't know much about human anatomy, but I'm pretty certain blood isn't supposed to come from your lungs." He gave Kim a serious look, his easygoing personality gone. "Kim, tell me what's wrong with you right now."

The blond opened her mouth to protest but closed it shut. She sighed and used her arms to sit up. Ink helped her when he noticed her arms shaking. They both sat on the edge of her bed, their legs dangling over.

Kim nervously played with her fingers, her head downcast as she tried to think of the best possible way to tell Ink her predicament. The artistic skeleton patiently waited for her to speak.

"Have you ever heard of AIDS?" she softly questioned him.

At his shaken skull, Kim continued. "It's an incurable disease that stands for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome. I'm not a doctor, so I'll explain it in layman's terms. Basically, my immune system attacks itself, so I don't have any defenses against illnesses, making me constantly sick."

Ink listened with rapt attention, shocked at the news. He still didn't quite understand her ailment, but knew it was serious.

"How…" Ink inquired cautiously, "how did you get it?"

"From my mom," Kim divulged calmly. "She… made love with a random stranger, not knowing he had it. Then after nine months, she had me so I acquired it from her genes."

"So, if you were constantly sick, how come you always act so happy?" asked Ink.

Kimberly laughed lightly, no humor in her voice. "You learn to fake it at an early age. I was truly happy when you came along though."

The blond human continued, not looking at Ink. "I've been taking medicine since I was an infant and they were working well, until a few days ago. My body began rejecting it, so my mom took me to a hospital to see if any stronger medications would work."

Kim grimaced. "Unfortunately, they didn't. They just made me sicker."

And to prove her point, she went into another coughing fit. Ink rapidly grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and shoved it against her mouth. She hastily took it and resumed hacking while he rubbed her back again.

Kim groaned after her fit, her lungs and chest pulsing in pain. "The doctors said I have three months to live at most," she inserted with a solemn tone.

If Ink had organs, he would've felt his heart drop. His bones turned ice cold as reality struck him, the reality that his best friend was dying right in front of him. At the back of his head, he had a strong feeling that Kimberly didn't have that much allotted time left with her condition worsening.

He struggled to say something with his dry throat. "You… you said you were healthy before, but you still have the disease. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"You're the only friend that I have, Ink," Kim softly admitted. "I don't want you to be my friend because of pity. I make it a habit not to tell people so they don't treat me different."

Ink's pupils shifted erratically as he searched for a solution in the air. "There… there must be something I can do to save you."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around the artistic skeleton in a hug, her chin resting on top of his skull. His cheeks blossomed rainbow.

"You can't do anything for me," Kim whispered almost silently. "Just stay with me until my last moments."

Ink hugged her back tightly tears pricking at the corners of his eye sockets. "No, I refuse to give up and let you die."

Kim heard his voice crack and she started crying. "Why do you care so much about me? There are lots of other humans who have the same condition. Why am I so special?"

"Because you have the same interests as I do," he answered. "Plus, you're the only human I know. I may not know any other humans, but I know that you live life to the fullest. You gain a day rather than losing one; you don't wallow in grief, waiting for your end."

An idea sparked into his skull. Ink's pupils turned into stars as hope filled him. There might be a way to save his human friend.

He detached from her embrace and held her hands. "I think I have a solution to help you."

Kim's eyes were a bit bloodshot. They widened very subtlety. "You do?"

Ink determinedly nodded his head. "Yeah. Can you stand?"

Kim nodded and slid off her bed. She wobbled a bit but stood upright. Ink, still holding her hands, led her to the ink puddle. The blond's eyebrows raised in curiosity and she gazed to Ink for an answer.

He saw her expression and explained. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I believe the void will make you feel better, stop the disease's progress."

Kim glanced at the puddle with apprehension. The human fear of the unknown kicked in. She didn't know what the void would do to her. A small part of her acknowledged that it possibly wouldn't harm her. Ink lived in it, so it must be safe, right?

Ink sensed her hesitation and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you trust me?"

Kim swallowed and her grip on his hands tightened. She sent him a genuine grin. "Of course I trust you."

Ink's grin pulled further. He hopped into the ink puddle, dragging Kim along. She closed her eyes and held her breath when she felt her environment change.

When she reopened them, they widened into saucers. There were many gates that showed various timelines of her universe suspended in a black void filled with stars. Kim squeaked when she realized that she was floating in space. She waved her arms frantically to orient herself but Ink caught them, fixing her upright.

Ink smiled at his friend as she gazed around in awe. Already he could see that she was looking much better than she did seconds ago. Her sunken and pale skin returned to being full and rosy.

"How do you feel?" he asked expectantly.

Kim's lips stretched into the widest grin he's ever seen her display.

"I've never been better." She placed a hand over her chest. "My chest and the rest of my body feel so light."

Kim glanced at the star-filled void. "So, this is where you reside?"

Ink shook his head. "Nope. I do live in a void, but not this one. I'll show you."

He grasped her hand and led her to a white glowing gate as she still was getting used to the anti-gravity.

"In the void, time is nonexistent," Ink explained as they floated along. "You technically still have the disease, but it won't kill you."

Kim passed through the portal with a shiver and she was filled with wonder again. The void changed to a soft, comforting yellowish-orange. Instead of stars, pieces of papers occupied it. Kim saw monsters through them, but it seemed they were all focused on a pair of skeleton brothers, one that looked very similar to Ink.

"This is where I reside," Ink pointed out. "I watch over all of these Undertale universes and protect them."

His mouth twitched downwards, a flash of sadness crossing his face. "Alone," he added silently.

The blond heard him and looked at him with slight surprise. "Don't you visit the universes?"

Yes, but I can't stay for long because there's one Sans in each of them," he replied. "It would eventually create a paradox that I can't repair."

She hugged him from behind tightly. "I'm sorry you have to carry this huge burden on your own," she softly spoke.

Ink placed his hand on top of Kim's. "I won't have to be lonely anymore."

The blond raised a confused eyebrow at his statement. He twisted in her embrace, facing her.

"If you stay here with me, you could help me. As a plus, you will live for eternity."

Ink remained quiet as Kim mulled over his offer. He was merely suggesting but he hoped that she will accept it.

"But I'm just a normal human," she said. "How will I be of aid to you?"

"I can grant you powers," he responded, elated that she was considering it. "You'll be able to help me protect the different universes."

Kim visibly brightened at the idea. Not only would she live forever, but she could help other people who are suffering. Make their lives better so they won't have to go through the same ordeal as her.

An image of her mother flashed before her eyes. Her grin fell at the thought of leaving her mom behind.

Ink noticed her sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"Well, if I agree to stay and help you, I'll be leaving my mom all alone."

Ink's face mirrored Kim's depressed façade. "Oh, that's right." He completely forgot that his friend still had one important person in her life.

He looked up when she squeezed his gloved hands. A reassuring grin touched her lips. "I accept your offer, Ink. Even though I have to leave my mom behind, I'm sure she would understand, not wanting me to waste away. I would like to return to my world to grab a few things if that's all right with you."

Ink nodded, allowing her request. Half of him felt giddy that he finally had a close companion to work with, and the other half felt guilty that his friend was leaving her mother on her own.

They returned to her world and the effects of her sickness hit Kim like a ton of bricks. As soon as her foot touched the floor, all of her energy was sapped from her. She stumbled and nearly collapsed but Ink caught her by the waist. Kim nodded to him when she was stable.

They began stuffing a few belongings into her backpack, mainly her favorite drawings and paintings with the help of Ink. Kim wrote a small note to her mom, saying where she was going and not to worry,

Just as the blond hiked up her backpack, ready to leave her world for good, she heard the front door open.

Her orbs widened in surprise. "That's my mom. She's home early."

Ink was a bit wary. He always left before Kim's mom arrived.

"Do you still want to go without telling her?" he inquired Kim.

She shook her head. "No. It doesn't feel right to leave now that she's here. I'll talk to her then we'll go."

Ink bobbed his skull. "Okay. I'll wait here for you until you're finished."

Kimberly left her pack in her room and slowly shuffled to the kitchen. She smiled when her eyes laid on her mom. Kim's mom grinned brightly in return as she set down her purse

She hugged her daughter. "Hi, Kimberly. My job let me go early, so I thought we should spend some time together."

Kim stiffened and her eyes grew lidded, the reality hitting her that she was about to abandon the only important person in her life.

Kim's mom felt her stiffness and withdrew from her. "What's wrong, Kimberly?" she asked with concern.

The young blond audibly swallowed and took in a deep breath. "Mom, can I tell you something?"

Her mom blinked but nodded. "Of course, honey."

"And just listen, please," Kim added. "It will all sound crazy but it's true."

Kim's mom blinked in confusion but bobbed her head silently.

Kim coughed a bit before speaking. "A few weeks ago, I met a friend and he's been hanging out with me every day since." She didn't mention Ink's name and didn't want to go into too much detail about otherworldly things. "He's made me the happiest I've ever been, and he's offered to take me away to a place where I'll be happy and healthy, and help him with his job."

Kim twiddled her fingers. "I know this might sound insane, but it's all true. I'm going with him, so I hope you understand why I have to go."

Silence enveloped between them as Kim allowed her mother to soak in the voluminous and vague information.

"Is he nice?" she asked her daughter softly.

The young woman nodded. "Yes, very. He always makes me smile every day."

"Is where you're going dangerous?"

"Not at all. Even if I were in danger, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Kim's mom sighed with a contemplative look. Kimberly shifted nervously on her feet, waiting for a reply.

The young blond was engulfed into an embrace from her mom. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"This does sound insane, but I believe you," she said, her voice slightly muffled by her daughter's hair. "I don't think your imagination could come up with something this crazy."

She tightened her embrace. "I'm going to miss you, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Be safe."

Kim's eyes welled up with tears but not a single tear fell. "I will. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The mother and daughter separated after a long embrace, giving each other one last smile before Kim strut back to her room with renewed confidence.

Kim's mom watched her go back to her room. Her eyes stretched when she saw a live skeleton standing there. She smiled a tiny bit when she put together that this was the person who changed her daughter for the better.

Kimberly took her backpack, gazed around her room for the final time, then hopped into the ink puddle.

Ink felt eyes at the back of his skull and twisted his neck to Kim's mom. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

She smiled at the skeleton. "Please take good care of her," she lisped.

He mouthed back. "I will."

He turned to the portal. "I swear," he vowed to himself.

He jumped into the portal, the puddle disappearing when he went after Kimberly.

* * *

Ten years passed and Kim was leisurely floating in the void where her timelines existed. She was gazing through her timeline, specifically at her mother. A bright grin spread across her face when she noticed her mother's sunny smile. Kim's mom was surrounded by her family and friends, happily AIDS free, thanks to her.

With the power granted to her by Ink, one of her abilities is to invoke hope into people (and monsters), motivating them to do things. Using her power, she granted hope onto one person, a scientist, motivating him to find a cure for HIV/AIDS.

Kim wished she could actually be by her mother's side, but was content that she helped her mom in a big way.

"What are you up to, Kim?"

Said person turned her head to Ink who was gently smiling at her. "She smiled back.

"Just checking my mom's progress," Kim replied. "She's healthy and happy now that she doesn't have the disease anymore."

Ink's grin faltered for a second. Guilt engulfed him as he gazed at Kim's world. After he took her away, he gave her powers as promised, so she's able to freely go to the Undertale universes without dying because of the magic in them.

However, the opposite will happen if she set foot in any of her universes. Time didn't move in the void, but she still aged in human terms. If she went back to her world, the disease would take effect, turning her into dust and bones.

"I'm sorry again Kim," Ink apologized. "Because of me, you're not able to visit your mother again."

The blond waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry Ink," she brushed off, grinning. "It's much better this way. I'm able to help people and monsters instead of sitting around all day in my room."

Kim patted his shoulder as she floated pass him to the Undertale void. "Now, come on. We promised Blueberry Sans we would meet him today."

"Right." He smiled at her retreating back.

Ink twisted his head back to the human universes one more time before following his friend. Although he still felt guilty after all these years, a warm feeling enveloped him. He gripped his shirt over the spot where his heart would be if he had one. At last, he had a companion who was constantly at his side and shared the same interests as him. He sensed there was something more, but didn't dwell on it long as Kim called for him.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

Kim had the habit of telling Ink often that he was the one who saved her. If he were honest with himself, he would say that she saved him.

* * *

 **And that's the end! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Later in the future, I'm going to add more chapters, like mini-adventures, but I'm currently working on other stories so that might be a while. Thanks again and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I decided to add a short story to this story. Sorry that I didn't add in one earlier. Been busy with school and other stories. Anyway, thank you for being patient and enjoy!**

 **P.S This drabble takes place a week after Kim entered the void for good, so she doesn't have her powers yet as mentioned in the second chapter.**

 **Error!Sans and Ink!Sans belong to their respective owners. Kim belongs to me.**

* * *

Kim sighed loudly as she paused in her writing and stared up at all the Undertale alternate universes. Ink was away in one of them, leaving Kimberly behind. She was slightly depressed that her best friend abandoned her but she understood his reason.

She has only been living in the void for about a week. As soon as she and Ink left her world for good, Ink gave her magic but Kim hadn't figured out what kind of magic she wanted to do. Ink suggested that her magic reflected what she loved the most which was writing and drawing. Once she figured that out, the next step was to accumulate the magic within herself. Ink, of course, spent majority of his time teaching Kim how to actually manifest her magic but she had no luck.

She sighed once again and went back to her writing. Ink told her that until she was able to use magic, she was to stay in the void where it was safe. If anything happened while she was in one of the AUs, she would be defenseless.

"I'm so bored," Kim muttered to herself. "I promised him I would help so he wouldn't have to carry the burden all on his own anymore, yet here I am sitting around."

A small smile stretched on her lips as one of the AUs floated by her. As Kim trained, Ink told her about the different universes and the monsters in them, so she wasn't going to give up and train harder to meet them.

With that positive thought in mind, she continued writing her short story. Kim became so engrossed in her writing that she didn't sense a portal opening behind her. Blue threads shot out and wrapped around her tightly. Kim staredat the threads in shock, in that split second wondering where they came from.

She didn't have to think on what to do next as she was roughly tugged to the portal in one swoop. Kim let out a yelp and the portal closed after her. Her pen and notebook clattered to the ground, echoing throughout the void.

Kim suddenly found herself hanging in the air, entangled by the threads. She struggled to get out but they only tightened more. She stopped when she realized escape was futile.

 _Now would be the perfect time for me to use magic,_ Kim thought to herself.

She looked in front of her and saw a lilac upside-down heart snared by the threads.

Kim looked at it with wonder. "Is that my soul?"

"Yes," a glitchy voice answered. "And if you struggle again, I will shatter your soul into a million pieces."

Kim's eyes averted from her soul to the person below her. Her eyes widened at his design. It was another skeleton and he seemed to be around Ink's height. His bones were black and his eyes were yellow and blue in a sea of red. Blue tear streaks ran down in his eye sockets. His teeth were yellow and so were his fingers. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. His jacket, shorts, and slippers matched his color scheme.

What captured Kim's attention was the word _error_ scattered on this skeleton and his body seemed to glitch every so often.

The skeleton looked up at her with his perpetual grin. "So, you must be Ink's new friend."

Kim tilted her head. "And who are you?"

He laughed, his body glitching. "I guess that paint trashbag hasn't told you about me. I am Error!Sans, destroyer of AUs."

"Destroyer of AUs?" Kim repeated. "So you destroy the worlds that Ink helps to create? Why do you want to do that?"

"Cause that's what I enjoy doing," answered Error. "All these AUs are just glitches. The monsters that exist in them are mistakes. There should only be one universe, one timeline."

"But," Kim asked, head tilted in confusion, "there is an original Undertale universe with a classic Sans, so aren't you calling yourself a glitch?"

Error faltered a bit before growling at Kim. "So what? I'm still going to destroy all those useless AUs!"

"But why do it in the first place?" Kim asked. "I haven't been to any of the AUs personally but Ink told me that they are amazing."

Error scoffed. "Like I care what he thinks. Now pipe down. If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm holding you hostage until Ink gets here."

Kim's eyes widened. She was captured to act as bait for Ink? _No, I will not be used like this. I will not get Ink hurt._

She started struggling frantically to get out of the threads.

"Hey!" Error shouted. "I said stop moving!"

"No!" Kim shouted back. "I won't allow you to hurt Ink!"

"I said quit struggling!"

Error clenched his hand into a fist, causing the strings to tighten around Kim's soul and body. She choked when a thread around her neck constricted her.

"Hehehe," chuckled Error. "That should shut you up." His grin extended into a sadistic smile. "I wonder if Ink will arrive faster if I hurt a friend of his."

Before Error could twitch a finger, he sensed someone else in the anti-void.

"Error!"

Both Error and Kim looked at the direction of the voice and saw Ink with an angry expression.

Error grinned. "Well, look who finally decided to show up. It's been a while, Ink."

Ink gazed up to Kim. "Error, let Kimberly go. She has nothing to do with us."

"Oh, I beg to differ Ink," said Error. "Since she seems to be a close friend of yours, she's automatically involved. It will give me great pleasure to destroy something else precious to you."

Ink clenched his teeth and grabbed his paintbrush. "Error, this is my last warning. Let her go or else."

"If you want her back, you gotta beat me first."

Ink whipped out his brush and swiped out a blob of purple paint that hardened into a razor blade. Error was prepared to block it but it changed position at the last second. The razor blade dashed above him to where Kim was hanging. It sliced through Error's threads, letting Kim and her soul go but she started free-falling to the ground.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kim screamed, flailing her arms.

In an instant, Ink teleported to her and caught her in his arms. Kim couldn't fit in his arms but he managed to set her down safely to the ground.

"Kim, are you alright?" Ink asked his human friend. "Error didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kim rubbed her neck. "No, I'm fine, really."

But Ink saw differently. Bright red marks marred Kim's cream skin. The one that set Ink off was the mark around her neck.

He slowly stood up to his feet. "Stay here. I'll take care of Error."

Kim looked up when she heard the change in tone from the artistic skeleton. She almost flinched back in fear when she saw his pupils. They were red lock-on symbols. Before she could ask him about it, Ink made his way to Error to confront him. Even Error seemed to second guess himself about challenging Ink but he wasn't going to back down now.

Ink took out his paintbrush. "You're going to regret laying a single thread on Kim, Error."

As soon as Ink finished his statement, he attacked Error. The glitchy skeleton reacted and dodged the attack. He threw his hand, his strings following but Ink teleported away in time.

Kim remained where she was, staring at the battle with an awe-struck expression. Ink and Error used their special abilities mostly but Error also used bone attacks and huge dragon skulls that shot rays. She had never seen Ink fight before but he seemed to be more aggressive than usual.

 _Actually, I've never seen Ink angry before,_ Kim thought. _He always looks enthusiastic and carefree, I didn't even think he possessed anger._

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled his eyes. Her hand lifted to her neck. _Ink became furious just from seeing these markings. Why would he get angry because of them?_

Error grunted when Ink attacked him again. He's never seen the artist this furious before. Even after he managed to successfully destroy an AU, Ink would get upset but never this irate. He glanced to the side to the human.

 _Does this human girl mean much more to Ink than his creations?_

Error clicked his teeth. He noticed that this was a losing battle on his part.

"You win this time Ink, but I will return."

On that last note, Error teleported away. Ink huffed and placed his paintbrush back on his back. He walked to Kimberly who stood up and brushed off her knees.

"Are you sure you're okay Kim?" Ink asked with concern.

Kim smiled. "Yes, I'm okay, I promise. I'm more worried about you. I've never seen you angry before. It's so unlike you."

"Oh." Ink sheepishly smiled, his cheeks dusted rainbow. "Yeah, I honestly don't know what exactly happened to me. I'm just happy that you're safe. Which reminds me, these are yours."

Ink handed Kim her notebook and pen.

Kim grabbed her things and hugged her notebook to her chest. "Thank you, Ink. How did you know where I was anyway?"

"When I returned to the void, your pen and notebook where the only things there. I figured Error took you since you can't travel to any AUs."

Ink opened a portal to the void. "Come on, let's go home."

Kim nodded and went in. Ink looked back at the anti-void before passing through and closing the portal behind him.

"So… Error," Kim started to ask Ink, "What's his story? Why does he look so different from the other Sanses?"

Ink sighed. "His world got destroyed and he became the only survivor. He became so enraged and depressed that his body changed as a result. He grew jealous of the AUs and began destroying them so that there can only one."

"That's so sad," responded Kim, feeling pity for Error. "Have you tried to help him?"

"Of course I have but he's too stubborn to reason with."

"How long has he been that way, anyway?"

Ink sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "For as long as we have been fighting which is as long as I can remember."

It was quiet between them for a few seconds.

"Ink, can we go back to training? I want to learn my magic as fast as I can so that I can help Error the next time I meet him."

The artistic skeleton grinned. "He'll still not listen to reason but that hasn't stopped me before. Sure, let's get to it."

* * *

 **And that's it for now. FYI, I chose Kim's soul to be lilac purple which I pick to be the hope trait. Again, thank you all for your patience.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am so very sorry that I haven't been uploading any of my stories. A major part of that is pure laziness from me. A small portion is a lot of events happening since December such as graduating college, looking for jobs, attending an extra class, things like that but mainly laziness. Again sorry. I am going to try my best to upload more chapters of the stories since I don't attend school at the moment so keep a lookout for updates. Thank you for being patient with me and enjoy!**

 **P.S I don't own Undertale characters or the AU versions. I only own Kimberly.**

* * *

Ink was in the void with Kim, trying to help her manifest her magic. There was some progress but not enough to show actual results.

"Alright Kim, one more time," Ink coached on. "Gather your magic within you and project it outwards."

Kim took in a deep breath, shut her eyes, and imagined a flow of energy swirling inside of her at the center of her body. She then lifted her hand with a pen in her grasp and directed the energy to the pen. Earlier, Kim thought that she could focus more on the writing aspect of her magic since Ink already possessed drawing magic. She also thought it would be better for her to write out her magic just like Ink with his paintbrush.

Ink saw the tip of Kim's pen glowing a soft yellow. "Okay, now imagine writing a word in the air," he said softly to not break her concentration. "Take it slow and start small."

Kim nodded silently at his advice. Her hand shook a bit as she tried to maintain the magic flowing from her body to the utensil. Her forehead had beads of sweat but she kept her focus. With her eyes still closed, she slowly wrote out _apple._ The letters disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place was a red apple.

Kim opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing the fruit. A smile grew on her lips as she picked it up.

She held it out proudly to Ink. "Look Ink! I finally did it!"

His smile lifted at the corners of his face. "Very good Kim! I knew you could do it. You want to do it again or take a break?"

"I want to try again!" Kim immediately responded. She gained a huge confidence boost so she wanted to continue while she was still hyped.

Although she was excited, she was only able to create an orange before she almost collapsed from magic exhaustion. Kim grew disappointed but Ink reassured her that it was perfectly fine.

"It's amazing that you can create something with your magic now. The next step is to build up your magic energy so you can create more objects for a longer amount of time."

Kim nodded at his kind words and took a long rest to recharge her magic.

* * *

Kimberly was able to materialize objects with little to no effort in a matter of days. Ink was very impressed by his human friend's speedy progress. She thought that the artistic skeleton would finally allow her to tag along with him to the AU's but he still refused.

"Why not?" Kim pouted.

"Because you haven't completely mastered your magic," he explained. "Don't get me wrong Kim. I'm very proud of what you can do but you've only been practicing for a couple of weeks now. I'd like for you to sharpen your magic more in case something happens in one of the AU'S so you can protect yourself."

Kim sighed but understood his reasoning. After their conversation, Kim practiced more in the void on her own. In nearly a month, Kim mastered her writing magic.

After displaying her skills, Ink clapped his hands. "Awesome job, Kim! Now that you mastered your magic, you are ready to visit the alternate worlds."

Kimberly jumped up in joy. "Yes! Finally!"

Ink laughed at her excitement. "We'll visit the AU that is the root of all the multiple universes: Undertale. We'll leave tomorrow morning since it's night in the Undertale universe."

Kim eagerly nodded, barely able to contain her giddiness. "Okay!"

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke up with a yawn. Her brain was still sleep-addled so she didn't notice anything different about her skin. Once her blurry vision cleared, she looked down at herself. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion then her eyes widened in shock.

She screamed as she threw the comforter off her and saw black ink writing scrawled on her creamy white skin. Most of the words were in English and others were in different languages that she understood. Kim rubbed furiously at her skin but the ink wasn't coming off. It was as if the words were tattooed onto her skin.

Ink rushed to her side after hearing her scream. "Kim, what happened?!"

"My skin!" she thrusted her arms in front of his face. "I woke up and these words were suddenly written on me. The worst thing is that the ink isn't coming off."

"Okay, okay," Ink placated his panicking friend. "Let me see."

He gingerly held one of her arms and examined it. He too tried to rub off the ink but it wasn't coming off. He observed the rest of her body. The ink was scrawled all over her skin except above her neck and below her ankles.

"Why did this happen?" Kim asked.

Ink was hit with sudden epiphany. "Oh, I get it now."

At Kim's puzzled expression, he explained. "Sometimes, when someone uses their magic a lot, the magic physically becomes a part of them and it shows in different ways. In your case, because you have writing magic, I suppose words appeared on your skin as a way to express your power."

"Oh." Kim took her arm back and held it. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Are you still up for going to Undertale?" asked Ink. "We can go another time if you're still shaky."

Kim shook her head. "No, I still want to go."

Ink smiled and grabbed the Undertale paper that floated by. He made it stretch into a doorway.

"Let's go then."

Kim grinned. "All right."

* * *

 **And that's it for now. If some of you are thinking that Kim's power seems familiar, it's basically script magic from Fairy Tail. Once again, thank you for being patient with me and staying for so long.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
